Constellations II: Rise Like The Phoenix
by Sailor Moon Girl
Summary: The Constellation Senshi are back! And this time, they must stop Nick from bringing back Atemin through one of their friends! Can they pull off the impossible again or will everything be lost? Includes new some New Senshi and Knights!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon, or any of it's original characters. However, most of the characters in this story that are NOT from the original series are mine. Thank you and have a nice day.

Author's Note: Before I begin, I wish to say WELCOME TO THE CONSTELLATIONS SEQUEL! Yes, i know it took me forever to upload it after the first one, but i've been crazy busy. Now that i have graduated, i have more time on my hands. Also, i didn't think many people liked the first one that much. But then i got a message from Midnight Goddess Night so i decided to put up the sequel. Thanks Midnight for helping me get off my butt and get this up . Well, on with the story, shall we?

_**Constellations II: Rise Like The Phoenix  
><strong>_One: The Return Of The Constellations

In the darkness of night, a lone figure ran through a barren desert. The figure was a man in his late 20s and his once long red hair was cropped short while the desert itself was located nowhere on the planet. In truth, this strange desert was hidden deep beneath the earth's crust where only a select few have ever seen, or will. The man with red hair ran until he reached a large ring of scorched sand and stopped in the middle. He kneeled while planting his palms onto the desert floor and closed his blue eyes. The man's entire body glowed brightly with black energy while he opened his mouth. Almost mechanically, he started to chant a spell of some sorts in a language he himself didn't understand. The black energy shifted from his body into the sand like vapors and the ground started to shake like it was sitting on top of a jiffy popcorn maker. Thick jagged thorns spurted from the sand around him, twisting and turning into the gray sky until they were as high as a skyscraper. The man continued to kneel; chanting while the thorns the size of oversized trees tangled themselves above him. Smaller thorns started to appear and weave themselves in the mass, making sections until everything was complete. From the outside, the mass of strange black thorns looked like a black castle. The man stood up, his black energy spent and looked around. He smiled at his work, pleased while a throne of bult from thorns and sand popped out of the sand behind him. The ground continued to shake however, black slick tiles sifting through the desert floor to complete the structure. The man started to laugh, first quietly, then more hysterical and maniacal. Soon, very soon, his dark lord would be revived and those pesky Sailor Brats would be gone forever!

* * *

><p>Serena sighed as she walked home from Crossroad's Jr. high school. She was tired. Not just one of those tired of school states, but she was in a state of complete exhaustion. However, she didn't complain too much, she knew that the other sailor scouts were as well. Because of the appearance of a strange, new enemy, all five of them had to work twice as hard at their fights. Serena also had to deal with the fact that recently a little kid with pink hair fell from the sky, landed on her head, and was now living at her house because that brat had hypnotized her family. To put the cherry on top of the mess, Mitsako, Raina, and Apollo, the Constellation sailors had to leave Juban. Serena couldn't remember the reason why they had to leave, something about finding the other members of the team or something like that. Man, this month was turning out great! As the walk home continued on, Serena felt a buzzing at her hip. She quickly reached into her uniform's skirt pocket and pulled out her small chocolate bar shaped communicator.<p>

"Yeah?" she said into it. Venus' head appeared on the small screen in the top left corner, her face full of concern.

"Moon, there's an attack at the Tokyo Tower! Everyone else is here, but we could use a little assistance." She said. Serena sighed to herself. Oh good, time to bring home the bacon again. The blond leader forced her thoughts back to the situation and said "Okay Venus, I'll be right there." the communication was disconnected almost immediately after she stated the last syllable and Serena sighed again. She quickly found an alleyway while putting the small device in her pocket and ran into it. She pulled out her locket and placed it on her bow, then raised her hand in the air.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" in a flash of pink lights, her school uniform transformed into a sailor suit with red bows and a blue skirt. Sailor Moon stood in the teenagers spot when the lights faded and she jumped onto the roof of the alleyway's building. She started to roof hop at top speed, heading for one of the tallest structures in the city, Tokyo Tower. As the blond neared the tall metal structure, she saw that it was completely encased in thick, green webs. A giant black widow spider with large pincers coming from its mouth was on top of the tower, growling at the pedestrians below.

'_Aw man, I hate spiders!_' Sailor Moon thought to herself as she landed on the last roof, then jumped to the ground. Her landings were still not the best, but at least she still didn't land on her butt anymore. Pandemonium was running the streets below. Smaller spiders were crawling out of the bottom of the tower while some of the city's citizens were all standing across the street. The sailor scouts were fighting the smaller monsters but every one they killed, two more took their place. Sailor Moon fought the urge to scream as she located Sailor Mercury and said "Sailor Mercury!"

"Oh good, you're here!" said the blue scout as she dispatched a small spider. The two were covered by Jupiter and Mars for a moment while Sailor Moon said, "What happened? This is like ten times worse than normal."

"Well, that spider yoma has trapped about one hundred thirty people inside the tower and it wont let us in. Every time we try to get close to it, it sends out more of the smaller spiders." Sailor Mercury showed the blond leader her small blue computer. On it's screen it showed the tower and multiple white and red blips inside.

"These white blips are the people who still have any energy. That web is sucking it right out of them." Moon nodded. She did notice that the blue had greatly out numbered the white. An injured spider flew over their heads, shocking the girls while Jupiter said "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, you'd better look at this!" the green Senshi ran up to them while Sailor Mars burned more spiders around her. Jupiter had something clenched in her hand and a look that was a mixture of surprise and confusion was on her face. When she got to them, she opened up her hand and said "Look at what I found in a spider's mouth." The object was a large white diamond that had multiple colored specks scattered inside. The other two scouts looked at it in awe as Mercury said "A Life Diamond? But how?" Every one of the Sailor Senshi remembered these strange little gems. Inside every person was a Life Diamond, or a physical form of their personality and their soul. Back about a year ago, an evil man known as Atemin was searching for four specific Life Diamonds so that way he could come out from the earth and take over all of human kind. The Constellation Senshi were created to protect these precious gems, but once the battle was over, they never showed up again.

Until now.

A loud crash sound pulled the three scouts from their memories and Venus flew into a nearby building.

"Venus!" called out Mars as she fought off a monster spider. Moon instantly went into full leader mode and said "Jupiter, go help Venus. Mercury, find the lead spider's weak point." The other two nodded while moon ran to sailor Mars.

"About time meatball head." Said the Senshi of fire when the leader was at her friend's side. Normally Moon would have said something, but this time she didn't and instead took off the gold and red tiara that was on her forehead. The blond looked at the Senshi of fire and said "You ready for a double team attack?"

"Always." Sailor Mars powered up with red light while Sailor Moon powered up with white light.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

"MARS FLAME ENCIRCLE!" the two attacks joined, creating a disk made of fire magic. The two girls directed the disk through the air, slicing the smaller spiders in half when ever they could. After just a matter of seconds, all of the smaller spider monsters were dead, their bodies split in half and green ooze dripping from them. The crowd of spectators cheered and made discusted sounds at the grotesque sight while Moon turned to the blue Senshi, who was typing furiously at her small computer.

"Do you have it yet?"

"I've almost got it!" the blue Senshi called out. The two Senshi held in their sighs and directed the disk at the large black widow. They sliced off four of its eight legs with a loud screech of complaint from the monster. Jupiter and Venus joined the other two as the spider started to topple from the tower. With a bizarre speed, it fell to the ground with a thump. The crowd of people gasped as it growled like an angry animal and shot out slime-green web from it's mouth. Sailor Moon pushed Sailor Mars out of the way, getting tangled up in the sticky goo herself instead. Her tied up body was pulled to the base of the tower and tied to the front door that was covered with web. The spider growled again while the other sailor scouts shouted in unison "Sailor Moon!"

"That idiot!" said Mars underneath her breath. Venus whacked her on the head sharply while Mercury said, "Jupiter, the monster's weak point is the hour glass on it's back. You have the best shot at it." The brown haired Senshi nodded while an antenna appeared in the middle of her gold and green tiara.

"JUPITER THUNDER SHOCK!" the bolt of green lighting shot from her antenna towards the spider, but it saw it and jumped out of the way. The electricity hit the wall near Sailor Moon's head and she shouted "hey! Watch where you're aiming Jupiter!"

"Sorry." Said the Senshi of thunder sheepishly. The spider landed on the cement next to the blond Senshi leader and hissed. Moon gulped loudly as it reached one of it's uninjured legs for her. White energy started to pull from her to the spider as a shout was heard from another building.

"SPICA WIND SHOCK!" multiple sickle shaped bursts of wind with white energy short form the building's roof and hit the spider's arm. It was sliced off at the shoulder, the elbow, and multiple spaces between. The spider cried out in pain as the Senshi and the citizens turned to the building. There, they saw three figures standing with the wind blowing around them. One was a girl with pear shaped dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Her sailor fuku's body suit was silver while her skirt, bows and simple sandals were white. Feather earrings were in her ears while her skirt was pointed and her gloves only came up to her wrists. The second girl had long curly brown hair, silver stud earrings, a few freckles around her nose and her suit was the opposite of the other girl with the body suit white and the skirt and bows silver. The third was a girl with her dark brown hair tied into a tight bun and freckles on her face. Her Senshi uniform was dark red and gold theme with her red skirt pointed and gold bands were on her boots at the V shaped top. Her gloves went to the elbow and her earrings were little flames.

"Hey, you with the five missing legs!" shouted the blond girl, putting one hand on her hip. She held up the other with the index finger pointing to the heavens and said "you did two things wrong today. One: you attacked harmless, innocent people."

"Two: You attacked our leader and best friend." Said the brunette in silver, holding up two fingers to make a V sign.

"Now, we're angry." Said the red themed girl with a little bit of venom in her voice. The crowd of spectators shivered and gulped with the girl with the silver skirt held up her arms so the was aiming at the spider. She grabbed her bicep with her other hand while they glowed silver and shouted "ORION'S LIGHT!" the silver energy pooled to her fist of the grabbed hand and shot off of it like a bullet. It hit the spider square in the section between the hourglass and it's head, causing a shriek of pain from the spider. The three girls jumped from the rooftop and landed between Sailors Mars and Venus, smiling and saying "Hi guys."

"Where's the weak point Mercury?" asked the brunette in silver. The blue haired Senshi gulped slightly before she said "it's the hourglass on it's back."

"Got it." She jumped again into the air, flipping and grapping her bicep again. She fired another shot of silver energy and as she landed in front of Sailor Moon, it exploded. The spider monster screetched out loudly before it's frame exploded. Gray dust flew everywhere before was caught in the wind, disappearing forever. The silver themed girl smiled as she turned to Sailor Moon and said, "What did you get yourself into this time Sailor Moon?"

"It's not my fault this time Sailor Orion." The blond leader replied, causing the brown haired girl to nod.

"Sure, sure. Now let's get you out of this and those people out." The other Senshi walked up behind Sailor Orion. The girl with dirty blond hair took one look at the slime-green web and said "as man! That's GROSS!" she touched the web at moon's shoulder and pulled it back. Green slime stuck to her finger and created a trail between her and the other blond.

"Ew, sticky too."

"I could try burning it," said the red haired Senshi, her tone much nicer and more motherly now. She was also taller than all three, obviously older then them. "But we'll have to protect her from the flames. Think you can do it Spica?" the girl with the silver body suit nodded and took a large breath. As the rest of the Senshi stood by and watched, the red Senshi formed a small fireball in her hands. Spica started to blow on Sailor Moon, her breath turning white with energy while the red Senshi started to burn the web. As the worked together, Sailor Orion started to cut away at the web from the door, letting sailor Mars help with the other side when she walked over. Both person and door was uncovered at the same time, though both blonds were a little red in the face. As Sailor Moon stumbled away from the Tokyo Tower, the brunette sailor with silver energy turned to the Senshi of thunder and said "Hey Jupiter, could you lend us a hand?"

"Sure thing." The green Senshi grabbed the door's handle and yanked hard. Sailors Mercury and Venus grabbed her from behind and together, they opened the door. On the inside the walls were covered with more web. People started to pile out of the building while Sailor Moon hugged the dirty blond girl.

"Oh, We've missed you so much Spica!" she said happily.

"I know. We've missed you too." The other Senshi replied.

"Yeah, even if you are clumsy." Said Orion, getting a slight glare from the blond Senshi leader. There was a loud beep sound from the red senshi's hip and she pulled off a pager. She grunted and said "It's Elliot."

"Okay. Sorry everyone but we have got to go!" said Spica with a frown.

"Catch ya later!" said Orion. The three Senshi jumped onto the building they had appeared on and were instantly out of sight. People stood in awe for a moment before they started to help each other out of the tower.

"I can't believe it." Said Sailor Mercury as people swirled around her. "Their back."

"Believe it." Said Venus, grabbing her arm. "But think about it later. We have to get the people out and get rid of this web." The others nodded and walked into the tower. However, their thoughts weren't one hundred percent on the mission at hand. They were back, The Constellation Senshi were back!

* * *

><p><em>Preview:<em> Yes, the constellation Senshi are back! But who is this red one, and who is Elliot? And will they ever find out if monsters keep attacking them? Tune in to find out!


End file.
